


The White Cat

by blacksniiper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon Hunting au, Lots of Angst, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Platonic Sheith, This may sound like Sheith but it's not, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksniiper/pseuds/blacksniiper
Summary: The White Cat, a bar that many people enjoyed. However, the workers may not be what they seem...





	The White Cat

The night sky was filled with stars but there was no moon. At least, not tonight.

It was a cold night. Takashi stared at the tall, black lamp, it’s golden light flickered slightly, but did not go out. The teenager stood on the brick sidewalk, it’s discolored blocks on the ground ranged from red to pink, to orange and to gray.

His father’s hunting rifle hung from his shoulder, and the black and pistol was strapped to his upper thigh, his hand resting upon its hilt. He stood in silence. The only sound he could hear was the slight rustling of the trees and his own heartbeat hammering in his chest. He could see his breath become a white cloud as he breathed out. He shivered. It was definitely cold, and he was only wearing a white hoodie, jeans and sneakers. Even though it was nearly spring, it was still cold as hell. Takashi rubbed his hands together vigorously in an attempt to warm them up.

Then Takashi began to walk forward. His footsteps seeming to echo through his ears. Nobody was around… at least, that’s what he thought.

Soft cries could be heard to his left. Across the street was a child’s park, it’s equipment was brightly colored, shaped in cartoonish animal shapes. He looked towards the park, wondering if he should check out the sound before heading home.

He walked into the park, his eyes scanning the area for the source of the sound. The cries came again, it sounded like a child. His attention was directed to the purple dome, where children hide inside from their friends during hide and seek, or when little boys and girls play “House.” He held up his pistol, in case it was something unspeakable, and peered into one of the head-sized holes.

There was a little boy with black hair and violet eyes. He looked like he was trying to keep the tears inside, but it seemed difficult to do so, as his large wet tears rolled down his face. Takashi relaxed and put the pistol away.

“... Hey..”  
The boy jumped up and hit his head on the top of the dome. He squeaked, and turned his gaze to the taller boy. “... Who are you?” The boy asked, tilting his head curiously. “... My name’s Takashi. What’s yours?” The little boy, who only seemed to be about four or five years old, said “My name is Keef!” The little boy put his hands on his hips proudly.

“Keef?” Takashi asked, curiously. What kind of weird name is that?  
“No no. Keef! With a T H!”  
“Oh! Keith! Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?”  
Keith’s cheerful expression dropped again. “Daddy told me to wait here but daddy never came back….” His large eyes threatened to spill tears again. “Maybe he’s lost or--”

“No… I know daddy isn't coming to pick me up.” The tears finally came. Takashi said nothing for a while, just listening to the poor child. “... Hey, why don’t you come home with me?” He said, holding his hand out. The little big stopped, but little sniffling could be heard. “Can I?” He asked, his large eyes wet and hopeful. “Yeah definitely!” Takashi smiled, holding out his hand as he leaned underneath the dome. “Come on.”

And the little boy took his big brother by the hand. They became inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> ".... Aηɗ тнє Ɯнιтє Ƈαт Ɩєαρт αcяσѕѕ, ιт'ѕ ѕιƖνєя ωнιѕкєяѕ ѕнιηιηg υηɗєяηєαтн тнє мσσηƖιgнт..."  
> ༻༓࿇༓༓࿇༓༺  
> My G+ is [Akira "Keith" Hoegane ](https://plus.google.com/112689423233754494309)
> 
> Follow me on[Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/redraveniimakin/) Though I'll be attempting to change my username soon!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr!](https://faye-moon.tumblr.com)


End file.
